One Night In Rome
by BumbleBee51
Summary: Based on Cammie and Zach's first night together! Based between chapters 9 and 10 of my story The Life and Lies of a Senior Gallagher Girl although you don't have to read that understand this! Rated M for sexual content. Please review!


**Okay, so this is my first one-shot about Zach and Cammie's first night together! It's based between chapters 9 and 10 of my story The Life and Lies of a Senior Gallagher Girl so I suggest you read it although you don't have to! **

* * *

"Ready?" Zach asked as we stepped in the elevator at the hotel.

I nodded and kissed him lightly. We were alone for the whole ride to the 12th floor and my nerves were on high alert.

"Cammie, how far do you want to go?" Zach asked, sounding concerned.

"As far as you want to." I said, inches away from his lips. "I love you Zach. I'm ready." I said, kissing him lightly and pulling away.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, keeping eye contact with him.

"You?" I whispered in his ear before pulling back.

He growled and leaned back in.

"Do I even have to say it?" Zach asked, kissing me again.

I had never really been religious, and in my profession, it can be really hard to be. My parents raised me believing in some greater power, but I always knew that I wasn't going to wait for marriage to lose my virginity.

I had found the boy I love and I didn't want to wait. I always knew as long as I felt ready, I loved the man, I wasn't to young and I wouldn't regret it later, then I would lose it. And I was all of those things. After all, I was going to turn 18 next month.

We found the room easily and Zach opened the door for us. I kissed him and wrapped my legs around his waist so he supported all of me as we entered the room, happiness filling my entire body.

We didn't bother turning on any lights, and Zach supported my weight all the way until we got to the huge king sized bed.

He set me down in front of the bed, still kissing me passionately until I was out of breath, then he moved to my shoulders, kissing all the way down and back up to my ear.

I wanted more, but I stepped away. I could see Zach was trying to be gentle, but I could see the desire in his eyes, and I'm sure mine reflected back to him.

After I sucked up my self consciousness, it was Zach after all and it was silly to be self conscious, I slowing lifted my shirt above my head so I was just in my bra and shorts.

Zach sucked in his breath, and slowing walked over and leaned in to kiss me, but the kiss was anything but slow. It was sensual, erotic, hot, sexy and deep. I could go on to describe it in 14 different languages, but just then, Zachary Goode took my breath away.

I could feel the bulge growing, and I let my hand reach down and rub the outside of his pants.

Zach moaned and I could feel the bulge growing larger so I pulled my hand away, letting them roam under his shirt, onto his abs.

I lifted his shirt and broke the kiss long enough to take it off.

He reached behind me and unclasped my bra.

He laid be down on the bed, kissing me senseless and kneading my breasts.

When I regained my breath, I flipped him over straddling him and bending over to kiss him. I let lingered on his lips, savoring every moment until I felt a his bulge growing beneath me, even larger than before.

This time it was Zach who had to break the kiss to catch his breath. I kissed down his shoulder, nibbling his ear and whipering, "Love you."

Zach growled, flipping me over so he was on top, this time rubbing one of his his strong hands up and down my flat stomach, teasing me by slipping then several inches beneath my shorts and pulling them out again.

I groaned, the wetness in my pants growing every second.

I broke the kiss long enough to undo his belt and zipper, and letting him pull off his shorts.

Then he pulled off my shorts, and slowly pulled off my wet underwear. I laid there completely naked, but I didn't feel self conscious.

He growled again, this time in his throat and I could clearly feel the bulge in his boxers growing bigger, pressing up against me.

He flipped us again, so he was on top and reached his down into my panties, stroking my clit and teasing my core.

I moaned, arching my back into him.

After several minutes of Zach stroking me at different speeds, keeping on edge, he finally plunged two fingers into me, surprising me and making me come instantly.

I shook and moaned while Zach kissed me lovingly.

"Gallagher Girl, I don't want to hurt you. If I do anything wrong, you need to tell me. I don't want to cause you any pain." Zach said, clearly trying to talk himself out of it. But the bulge in his shorts said a completely different story, so I tore off his boxers and shut him up with a kiss.

I tentatively reached my hand out and rubbed my fingers up and down his shaft.

Zach shuttered, and kissed me back.

I guided him to me and he plunged into my core while I wrapped my legs around him.

It hurt, but I hid my pain. Zach seemed to sense it, though, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

But he didn't pull out, instead pushed in deeper. After several seconds it stopped hurting and started feeling good.

Better than good.

Great.

Amazing.

I came after just several minutes, but Zach just kept going.

I eventually lost track of time, only knowing how much I loved Zach and how amazing he felt inside me.

Eventually we both came for the last time, and Zach rolled of me and pulled out.

I rolled onto my side and kissed him lightly. "I love you Zach."

"Love you Gallagher Girl. Night." He said, staring lovingly into my eyes.

I smiled softly and rolled to my other side, letting Zach cuddle up against me, leaving no space between us.

I drifted off to sleep, completely happy and worn out.

* * *

**OKAY PLEASE REVIEW! I'M SORRY IF ITS AWFUL, ITS MY FIRST LEMON!**

**AGAIN, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
